Le Pari
by Toady
Summary: Naruto a été assigné à une nouvelle mission en équipe avec Sakura et Hinata. Mais un pari entre Sakura et Tsunade pourrait bien rendre cette mission plus intéressante que prévue... One-Shot. Naru x Saku ou Naru x Hina ? À vous de le découvrir Cette histoire date d'avril 2007, mais a été partiellement réécrite en septembre 2012.


Le pari

Disclaimer : Naruto et tous ses personnages appartiennent bien sûr à Masashi Kishimoto. Cette histoire n'est qu'un humble témoignage pour ce manga qui me plaisait beaucoup à l'époque... Maintenant un peu moins, mais je continue de le lire quand même !

Ah oui, Naruto n'avait pas autant de pouvoirs surpuissants à l'époque. Cette histoire se passe avant l'ellipse temporelle de 2 ans !

* * *

Voilà maintenant un quart d'heure qu'elle avait quitté le village de Konoha, sautant d'arbre en arbre comme lors de chaque mission. Cette forêt, elle la connaissait par cœur : impossible d'effectuer des missions hors du village sans la traverser. Mais cette fois-ci, elle se sentait plus tendue qu'à l'accoutumée, car pour elle ce n'était pas simplement un travail comme un autre. Elle pouvait enfin apercevoir le petit village où l'équipe devait se rendre, une bourgade perdue au milieu de la forêt. Ce n'était pas un village caché au même titre que Konoha, mais il n'était pas pour autant facile de s'y rendre sans une carte précise.

« Sakura ! Hé, Sakura ! » criait une voix derrière elle.

L'interpelée se retourna tout en continuant d'avancer, sourit à Hinata et questionna Naruto :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Pourquoi la vieille Tsunade t'a nommée leader sur cette mission ? C'est moi le meilleur du groupe !

- Oh, mais j'en sais rien. T'es peut-être balèze, mais t'as sûrement pas le profil d'un meneur.

- Ah... Et j'ai une autre question ! On doit faire quoi exactement pour cette mission ?

- Raaah, mais t'aurais pu écouter.

- Heu, je n'ai pas tout compris non plus » avoua Hinata d'une voix à peine perceptible. Cette dernière qui écoutait leur conversation tout en restant en queue de groupe était remontée à leur niveau. Il n'était pas très clair si elle était sincère dans ses propos ou si elle souhaitait uniquement soutenir Naruto.

« Bon, je vais vous ré-expliquer. Le Hokage nous avait convoqués dans son bureau... »

Hormis la pile de cas à régler qui avait énormément augmenté et qui commençait à prendre la poussière, le bureau du Hokage n'avait pas changé. Les trois genins venaient d'entrer tous ensemble dans la salle où Tsunade les attendait alors que Shizune rassemblait les informations de la mission. Après les avoir déposés sur le bureau, elle se plaça à côté de Tsunade qui prit la parole :

« Un ninja sans village vient de procéder à une série de vols dans le village à vingt minutes à l'ouest de Konoha. Nous soupçonnons qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter après une si belle victoire et qu'il tentera la même chose ailleurs.

- Le ninja en question, continua Shizune, semble utiliser des attaques de feu. Il a peut-être une idée derrière la tête, faites attention. Votre mission est de l'arrêter et de le ramener au client qui n'est autre que le maire du village.

- C'est une mission de rang C, le leader sera Sakura.

- Attends voir, Tsunade ! Pourquoi moi, le grand Naruto Uzumaki, dois me rabattre à une mission de ce niveau ?!

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Tu devrais être content de ne pas aller sauver les chats des voisins. Allez, dégagez ! »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, elle se releva tout en frappant la table de la paume de ses mains. Heureusement, le bureau semblait solide. Naruto s'enfuit en courant et Hinata le suivit en chuchotant son nom. Mais alors que Sakura allait les suivre, Tsunade l'interpella :

« Sakura ! Cette mission étant assez simple, elle servira pour notre pari. Tiens, prends-la avec toi. »

Tsunade fit les préparations nécessaires à l'invocation d'une créature et une limace blanche et bleue à peine plus grande qu'un spécimen ordinaire apparut. Elle lui marmonna :

« Reste avec elle et rapporte-moi tout ce que tu verras ! »

Sakura la souleva du bureau, légèrement dégoûtée et la plaça dans l'une de ses poches à kunai.

« Merci. Mais ne nourrissez pas trop de faux espoirs, il n'y a pas moyen que je perde ce défi. », ajouta-t-elle avant de repartir, le regard confiant.

Shizune secoua la tête : Tsunade devait le savoir maintenant, les paris ne lui réussissaient pas pourquoi continuait-elle à en relever sans arrêt ? Elle n'osa toutefois pas le lui rappeler une énième fois et quitta la salle à son tour.

« En bref, on bat ce gars et la mission est terminée. Facile ! J'espère qu'il sera fort au moins. »

Naruto fit sortir Sakura de ses pensées. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de l'entrée de la bourgade. Elle s'arrêta net, demandant à Hinata de sonder le village avec son _Byakugan_ afin d'éviter un traquenard quelconque. La Hyuuga acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ses yeux changèrent d'aspect, certaines veines cachées devenant alors apparentes. Après qu'elle a rassuré le groupe, ils pénétrèrent dans le village où l'un des habitants leur indiqua la maison du maire. C'était un village tout à fait classique, pas très différent de Konoha finalement. Certaines maisons semblaient toutefois particulièrement soignées on pouvait sentir qu'elles étaient habitées par de riches familles. L'endroit baignait en apparence dans une atmosphère de tranquillité bien que les vols aient eu lieu le jour même. Peut-être la plupart des gens qu'ils croisaient n'étaient même pas au courant ? Mais sur leur chemin, ils aperçurent les fondations noires de suie de ce qui semblait être les restes d'une échoppe. Impossible à louper. Il fallait croire qu'ils cachaient juste bien leur peur et leur ressentiment. Un citoyen, dont les cheveux gris trahissaient l'âge avancé, leur expliqua toute l'histoire sans même qu'ils n'aient besoin de la lui demander.

« Un ninja l'a brûlée hier, car les patrons de l'établissement refusaient de lui donner la caisse. Les autres commerçants se sont montrés beaucoup plus coopératifs par la suite.

- Nous sommes les ninjas de Konoha, expliqua Sakura, nous venons ici pour capturer cet homme. Savez-vous où il est parti ?

- Au-delà des montagnes, voici huit heures maintenant.

- Eh vieil homme, interrompit Naruto, il était fort ce ninja ? Très fort ?

- Difficile à dire, répondit-il en grattant sa tête. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous a montré toute l'étendue de ses techniques. »

Le groupe remercia l'homme qui leur avait déjà donné tous les renseignements nécessaires alors qu'ils ne connaissaient toujours pas leur client. La maison du maire, qui se situait au centre de la ville, portait les couleurs du Pays du Feu un large escalier richement décoré y menait. Le chef les accueillit lui-même, les fit entrer, puis asseoir au sol sur de magnifiques coussins sur chacun desquels une fleur différente était représentée. Il avait une pipe à la main, mais elle n'était pas allumée. De grosses lunettes rondes tentaient malencontreusement de dévier l'attention de son crâne dégarni.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Kirasun et je suis le maire de ce village. Merci d'être venus si rapidement. Je suppose que vous savez déjà beaucoup de choses sur votre mission...

- On sait tout, répondit Naruto. On doit vous ramener le mec qui a brûlé l'échoppe et cambriolé tous ces magasins. Facile ! On peut partir tout de suite ! Sans problème !

- Vous ne restez pas ce soir ? demanda-t-il surpris par l'attitude du ninja orange. Il commence à faire tard et...

- Excellente idée, coupa Sakura. Naruto et Hinata, allez chercher de la nourriture, je m'occupe de l'hôtel.

- Sakura ? Tu ne penses pas qu'on le rattraperait ce soir si on part maintenant ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas... On n'aura qu'à partir tôt demain et on arrivera juste à temps pour le choper la main dans le sac.

- Je vais m'arranger avec l'hôtel si ce n'est que ça, proposa Kirasun.

- NON ! Je m'en occupe », conclut Sakura avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

Naruto et Hinata se regardèrent d'un air étonné en se demandant la raison de son comportement plutôt... brusque. Ils prirent ensuite congé de leur client après avoir récupéré quelques informations complémentaires et se dirigèrent vers un magasin encore ouvert.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura marchandait avec la gérante de l'hôtel :

« S'il vous plaît, jouez le jeu ! Je vous paierai le prix de trois chambres !

- Mais vous me demandez de mentir ! Je déteste cela, répondit la vieille dame, un sourire en coin.

- Allez... C'est pour une bonne cause.

- Supposons... Pour quatre chambres j'accepte...

- Hum, vous êtes dure en affaires, répliqua la genin. Mais c'est d'accord, attendons-les maintenant s'il vous plaît. »

L'hôtelière ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire amusé lorsque Sakura héla ses deux compagnons chargés de nourriture :

« Naruto ! Hinata ! On a un petit problème pour ce soir...

- Il ne nous reste que deux chambres à un lit, expliqua la complice de Sakura.

- Comme je suis la leader de cette mission, j'estime que l'une d'entre elles me revient de droit. Vous n'avez qu'à vous partager la deuxième !

- HEIN ?! Mais ? Sakura ? »

Naruto se retourna vers Hinata qui rougissait encore plus que d'habitude.

« Ce serait plus normal que vous dormiez toutes les deux ensemble » murmura-t-il. Puis il tapa du poing sur le comptoir en s'exclamant :

« J'ai une idée. Je vais dormir dans le hall.

- Mais enfin, tenta Sakura, tu vas embêter les clients.

- Alors dehors...

- Tu vas attraper froid.

- Mais... je ne peux pas dormir dans la même chambre qu'une fille !

- Bien sûr que si ! A moins que ça ne te dérange Hinata ?

- Heu... Ben... Je...

- Qui ne dit mot consent ! Allez bonne nuit, je monte dans ma chambre. Filez dans votre lit !

- Sakura ? »

Trop tard ! Elle avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Après un dernier _bonsoir_ à la gérante, les deux nouveaux colocataires montèrent péniblement les escaliers. Chacun regardait l'autre en se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Hinata, au fond d'elle, était folle de joie, mais craignait de faire mauvaise impression devant son éternel amour. On pourrait croire que l'expression _être rouge comme une pivoine_ avait été inventée par une personne qui les avait vu montés dans leur chambre ce soir-là. Naruto, quant à lui, se sentait plutôt gêné à l'idée de devoir partager sa chambre et réfléchissait à une manière de laisser Hinata le plus en paix possible. Oui, mais si elle lui proposait de dormir avec elle, que devrait-il faire ? Remarquant que Jiraiya avait déteint sur lui, il tenta d'enlever ces idées malsaines de sa tête.

Les deux ninjas du village caché de la feuille entrèrent dans leur chambre. Elle était très modeste : un lit, une table, une fenêtre. Presque tout était en bois, mais ça n'inquiétait pas les deux compagnons : l'incendie avait probablement quitté le village pour de bon à présent. Et puis, ils avaient actuellement une autre source d'inquiétude. Chacun attendait que l'autre parle, mais Naruto finit par prendre l'initiative, accentuant le rougissement qui couvrait tout le visage d'Hinata :

« Heu... Hinata ? Si tu veux te changer, je peux partir un moment. Moi c'est bon : je dors comme ça.

- Moi aussi, un ninja doit toujours être prêt. »

Après un signe de tête en guise d'approbation de l'auto-proclamé futur Hokage, un nouveau silence prit la relève. Sakura observait les deux shinobis depuis la chambre d'à côté à travers une légère fissure dans le mur de bois. En attendant que les deux se couchent, elle se remémora la raison de ce petit manège...

Sakura se promenait dans les rues surpeuplées du village de Konoha. Après être passée devant la boutique d'Ino et les ramens d'Ichiraku, elle se dirigeait vers la rivière qui traverse le village lorsqu'elle entendit des voix familières sur le pont. Tsunade et Konohamaru discutaient avec des cailloux dans les mains :

« Avec celui-là, je fais quatre ricochets, se vantait le petit-fils du troisième Hokage. Quitte ou double.

- Impossible, répliquait le Hokage. Il n'est pas assez plat. Pari tenu. »

Sakura, tout en s'approchant en silence, regardait le caillou flotter sur l'eau quelques secondes.

« Un, deux, trois... quatre. Yes ! Vous me devez dix plats de ramen. Une autre partie ?

- Non ça ira. J'ai eu ma dose de paris perdus pour aujourd'hui. »

Konohamaru dansait presque lorsqu'il passa devant Sakura en la saluant. Ses bonds énervaient Tsunade au plus haut point, malgré le fait qu'il s'éloignait rapidement. Le cinquième Hokage s'assit, les jambes pendues au-dessus de l'eau, imitée aussitôt par la ninja aux cheveux rose. Cette dernière se sentait plutôt d'humeur taquine :

« Alors, on fait des paris stupides aujourd'hui encore ? Vous n'en avez pas marre de perdre ?

- Oh ! Pas la peine d'en remettre une couche.

- Mais vous perdez votre temps avec ces gamineries. Si vous voulez un vrai pari, un pari d'adulte, je peux vous en trouver un.

- Vraiment ? s'interrogea Tsunade d'un air surpris et intéressé. Quoi alors ?

- Heu... Un vrai défi, quelque chose qui demanderait un peu de travail. Réunir deux personnes par exemple. Pendant une mission...

- Bonne idée. Je parie que tu n'arrives pas à réunir Naruto et Hinata pendant une mission ! Et je suis sympa, l'amour est loin d'être absent entre ces deux là.

- Un jeu d'enfant. J'avais dit un truc d'adulte...

- Tu feras moins la maligne quand tu devras t'en occuper. Réunis-les et on en rediscutera.

- Réunir... Ce n'est pas très précis maintenant que j'y pense.

- Bon. Alors prends-les sur le fait alors qu'il s'embrassent. Oui, quelle idée grandiose ! Pour prouver que tu as bien réussi, il me faudra un témoin sur place par contre, ou tu pourrais me raconter n'importe quel bobard. Une de mes limaces devrait faire l'affaire ! »

Elle hocha la tête, fière du pari qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Voilà une histoire qui devrait au moins la tenir occupée un moment.

« Bravo Sakura, tu n'as pas ton pareil pour inventer des paris. Si tu gagnes – mais ça n'arrivera pas – je veux bien te donner de l'argent ou autre chose... mais si tu perds... tu devras... »

« Bonne nuit Hinata !

- Fais de beaux rêves Naruto. »

Mince ! Elle avait complètement oublié ces deux niais ! Selon sa stratégie, ils devaient être dans le même lit maintenant, afin de rendre le pari bien plus facile. Elle reprit son poste d'observatrice et inspectait la pièce maintenant plongée dans le noir. Dans le lit, elle ne pouvait apercevoir qu'Hinata. « Naruto dort sûrement de l'autre côté » pensa-t-elle avant de l'apercevoir étendu sur le sol. Le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha avait eu la galanterie de laisser le lit à sa charmante colocataire et de se contenter du parquet. Amusée, mais vaincue pour ce premier essai, elle décida de se coucher pour goûter à un repos bien mérité. Les plans se multipliaient dans sa tête, mais la plupart semblaient voués à l'échec. Certains d'entre d'eux lui paraissaient tout de même d'intéressantes tentatives à essayer le lendemain qui serait peut-être déjà le dernier jour de la mission. Il ne fallait plus traîner.

Pendant ce temps, à l'entrée d'un autre village, deux individus en combinaison intégrale bleue observaient un plan des magasins de la bourgade. Aucun d'entre eux ne possédait de bandeau d'appartenance à un village ninja. Le plus grand du duo, qui tenait le plan et avait par son attitude plus l'air d'être le leader, prit la parole.

« Regarde, dans ce magasin on devrait pouvoir trouver toutes les pièces qui nous manquent et qui ne sont pas fabriquées à Hima.

- J'espère. Quant au reste, je pense qu'on pourra l'acheter au village, on a bien assez d'argent maintenant.

- Oui, ce sera notre dernière mauvaise action Asuki. Ensuite, nous pourrons commencer à amener la paix dans ce monde.

- Ne faudra-t-il pas transporter la machine pour ça ? Son poids ne risque-t-il pas d'être un problème ?

- Pas du tout. Quand les gens comprendront notre projet, ils seront ravis de nous aider en nous donnant du matériel pour rendre notre base mobile. Nous n'aurons qu'à faire une démonstration à Hima, puis il suffira de les convaincre. Et puis il nous restera beaucoup d'argent, il servira aussi pour notre campagne.

- Oh, tu es si intelligent Hyoma.

- Je sais. Maintenant, attendons que le soleil se lève. Il faudra nous faire passer pour de simples clients et nous n'aurons alors qu'à patienter pour qu'ils nous servent les pièces à voler sur un plateau... »

Naruto secouait violemment sa coéquipière pour qu'elle se réveille. Hinata faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'elle vit son visage si près d'elle et sortit de son lit en sursautant.

« Le soleil va bientôt se lever Hinata ! Faut se dépêcher, allons réveiller Sakura.

- Dé... désolée. Je n'étais pas encore réveillée. »

Naruto regarda Hinata d'un drôle d'air, puis il expliqua :

« Je le sais bien ! Mais lève-toi maintenant, je n'ose pas entrer dans la chambre de Sakura. Ses coups de poing ne me manquent pas tant que ça.

- Ah... Ok. Attends au rez-de-chaussée alors.

- Ouais ! Faites vite. »

Naruto remercia la gérante de l'hôtel et attendit les filles en bas de l'escalier tout en replaçant son bandeau correctement. Quand elles arrivèrent enfin, il cria « bonjour Sakura » et l'interpellée tomba sur Hinata qui fut précipitée dans sa chute. Naruto essaya de les rattraper toutes les deux, mais seule Sakura parvint dans ses bras et le fit tomber, finissant couchée sur lui alors qu'Hinata s'écrasa par terre. La main de Naruto s'était retrouvé à un endroit tendancieux et il se dépêcha de l'enlever.

« Imbécile ! s'écria Sakura. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rattrapé Hinata ?! »

Elle se releva tout en fixant Naruto d'un regard noir, puis quitta l'hôtel. Elle aurait claqué la porte s'il y en avait eu une, mais un simple rideau les séparait de l'extérieur. Étonné pas autant par sa colère que par la raison de celle-ci, le ninja de Konoha s'adressa à sa camarade en se grattant derrière la tête :

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir rattrapé Hinata. Si j'avais su que Sakura s'énerverait pareillement...

- C'est rien. On la suit ?

- Ouais. Laisse-moi au moins te relever.

- C'est... c'est bon Naruto. »

Hinata se débrouilla seule, les deux sortirent et aperçurent Sakura à la sortie du village. Sans même attendre que les deux n'arrivent, elle se dirigeait vers la falaise derrière laquelle se situait leur nouvelle destination. Le lever de soleil se reflétant contre les parois rendait la vision difficile, mais offrait toutefois un paysage magnifique accompagnant avec bonheur le paysage. L'endroit ne pouvait pas mieux tomber pour l'un des pièges auxquels elle avait pensé. De quelques coups de kunai, elle fragilisa le chemin fort étroit espérant que la route s'effondre et que l'un des deux tombe afin que l'autre le rattrape et qu'ils s'embrassent pour se remercier. Le dernier point lui paraissait après réflexion exagéré, mais ça ne pouvait amener que du bon entre eux. Elle se plaça juste derrière le piège pour qu'ils ralentissent au moment crucial. Enfin, ils arrivaient ! Ils avançaient vers la zone sensible préparée par Sakura, et... l'enjambèrent tous les deux. Comment avaient-ils pu remarquer cela ? Un ninja bien entraîné comme Hinata pourquoi pas, mais même Naruto avait apparemment remarqué que le sol n'était pas stable à cet endroit. Sakura donna un énorme coup de poing dans la falaise en guise de mécontentement, mais cette dernière, bien qu'elle ait moins souffert que la main de la ninja, lui envoya un éboulement pour se venger. Hinata utilisa son _Shugo Hakke Rokujuu Yon Shô _pour stopper la plupart des pierres sous les yeux admiratifs de Naruto. Cette attaque lui permettait de se protéger à 360 degrés, un très bon moyen de défense contre toutes sortes de projectiles. Malheureusement, l'une des pierres heurta Sakura sur l'épaule et la propulsa vers le fond du canyon, la tête la première. Elle tendit les bras pour se rattraper à la falaise, mais elle avait déjà disparu. « Voilà ce qui arrive à vouloir faire des paris idiots. Je vais mourir de la manière la plus stupide qui soit... Naruto. Hinata. Bonne chance », pensa-t-elle. La peur s'empara alors d'elle, pouvait-elle seulement espérer s'en tirer ? Y aurait-il une solution ? Elle ne connaissait aucune technique d'invocation ou un ninjutsu qui aurait pu être utile et elle doutait que ses deux alliés en aient appris. Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose s'emparer d'elle, et sa chute se stoppa net. Elle se retourna alors pour apercevoir Naruto qui la tenait fermement entre ses bras. À la fois soulagée et déconcertée par une malchance comme la sienne, elle remarqua que Naruto avait utiliser le _Kage Bunshin_ pour créer une chaîne de clones. Les clones se redressèrent alors, propulsant le vrai Naruto et Sakura à dix mètres de hauteur contre la falaise. Ils glissèrent alors jusqu'au petit chemin où était restée Hinata, puis Sakura chuchota d'une voix étonnamment douce :

« Hum... Merci Naruto... Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Bah, c'était rien. »

Il se grattait alors derrière la tête, une habitude qui exaspérait Sakura. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle repensa rapidement aux enjeux du pari et soupira.

« Bon, dépêchons-nous. Nous avons perdu pas mal de temps ! »

Les trois ninjas repartirent à vitesse maximum, puis entrèrent finalement dans un village où chacun vaquait à ses occupations sans se préoccuper d'un quelconque vol qui aurait pu être commis récemment. Ils n'étaient donc pas en retard si les voleurs avaient décidé d'attaquer ce village. D'après leur client c'était bien où ils s'étaient rendus, il était formel. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une diversion et qu'ils avaient décidé de cambrioler des magasins ailleurs. Par chance, les interrogations ne durèrent pas très longtemps...

« Au voleur ! Au voleur ! »

Un marchand venait de quitter son magasin et pointait du doigt deux hommes qui s'enfuyaient en courant. Le plus grand d'entre eux, qui portait un grand sac de toile bien rempli, tourna la tête afin de vérifier que personne ne les suivait. Il n'avait pas de bandeau de ninja, portait une étrange combinaison bleue parsemée de petits gadgets et ses cheveux noirs brillaient. Les ninjas de Konoha partirent à leur poursuite.

« Rendez-vous immédiatement. Le futur Hokage de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, est là. »

Les deux hommes discutaient entre eux, et le plus petit se retourna alors que l'autre continuait de s'enfuir. Ils avaient déjà rejoint l'orée de la forêt. Leur ennemi portait un masque recouvrant tout son visage, hormis ses yeux bleus. Sa combinaison – sans doute la même que celle de son compatriote – avait un bouton en plein milieu. Naruto aperçut que son pouce saignait :

« Attention, il prépare sans doute une invocation ! »

En effet, les sceaux qu'il forma confirmèrent les dires de Naruto.

« _Kuchiyose no jutsu_. »

L'énorme nuage de fumée accompagnant l'invocation ne laissait rien présager de bon. Une créature gigantesque – de la taille de Gamabunta – en sortit, toutes griffes dehors, l'air affamé. L'invocateur avait, lui, disparu.

« Un... un ours ?

- T'inquiète pas Hinata, je vais le terrasser.

- Naruto... Bonne chance. »

Il fonçait sur l'ours un kunai à la main, prêt à lancer un _Kage Bunshin_. Mais l'animal ne l'entendait pas ainsi et chargea d'un coup, éjectant Naruto à plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

« Cet ours est énorme, criait Sakura, tu ne l'auras pas avec des simples clones.

- Tu as raison. Je vais lui réserver mon _Rasengan_. _Kage Bunshin no jutsu !_"

Le clone concentra le chakra dans la main de Naruto pour créer la boule bleue du _Rasengan_, avant que Naruto n'approche dangereusement de la créature, hurlant le nom de son attaque et montrant toute sa rage.

Malheureusement, l'effet de l'invocation stoppa et le monstre disparut laissant Naruto en plein élan détruire un arbre qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire.

« Et merde ! J'allais le battre ! »

Il se releva, se dépoussiéra de la tête aux pieds et se retrouva face à ses deux alliées de mission qui s'étaient contentées d'observer. Hinata avait activé son _Byakugan_ et semblait particulièrement concentrée. Lorsqu'elle interrompit sa technique, elle leur fit immédiatement part de ses observations de sa traditionnelle voix à volume réduit :

« Ils sont partis vers le nord-ouest. Ils ne sont pas spécialement rapides, si nous partons tout de suite je pense que nous n'aurons pas de peine à les rattraper. Sauf si... »

La pause dans sa phrase durait particulièrement long. Sakura ne put tenir, surtout s'il valait mieux quitter le village immédiatement.

« Il y a un problème ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre... J'ai de la peine à les localiser, je ne vois que leurs têtes, c'est comme si leurs combinaisons faisaient écran.

- Bah, on s'en fout, conclut Naruto. De toute façon, il faut les suivre pour pouvoir les affronter. Tant mieux si cette combinaison les rend plus forts ! »

Les deux filles n'étaient pas forcément d'accord avec l'analyse du pitre de service, mais elles acquiescèrent tout de même. Puis, ils se mirent tous les trois en route, guidés du mieux qu'elle le pouvait par celle qui avait hérité d'un œil particulier.

Après une demi-heure de course-poursuite, il fallait toutefois se rendre à l'évidence : ils les avaient bel et bien perdus. Hinata avait bien réussi à les localiser de temps en temps, mais ne parvenait pas à garder le suivi de leurs déplacements. Elle les perdait rapidement et devait ensuite recommencer le processus de recherche, et voilà maintenant dix minutes qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contact visuel avec les adversaires. « Il faut espérer qu'ils se rendaient simplement au prochain village » pensa Sakura. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour consulter une carte de la forêt qu'ils traversaient actuellement. Elle n'était pas assez précise pour savoir où ils se situaient actuellement, mais assez pour localiser le lieu du dernier vol et une destination possible : un petit patelin du nom d'Hima, qui semblait avoir été ajouté récemment, la couleur de l'encre étant différente du reste de la carte. La direction était la bonne et ils étaient probablement déjà plus qu'à mi-parcours ils pouvaient espérer y arriver très vite s'ils continuaient à cette allure. Ils décidèrent toutefois de ralentir la cadence pour préserver des forces en vue du combat qui n'allait plus tarder si tout se passait comme prévu.

Après avoir englouti leur boule de riz respective, ils repartirent donc en espérant atteindre cet endroit avant midi. Il faudrait sûrement encore interroger les villageois... sauf s'ils avaient autant de chance que lors de leur première rencontre avec leur cible évidemment.

Bien que la situation n'y soit guère propice, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses futures tentatives. Depuis que Naruto l'avait sauvée du précipice, elle avait eu un peu de remords mais tentait de se rassurer en se disant que c'était pour leur bien. Pas seulement pour le sien. Après tout, Hinata aimait très clairement le genin ! C'était si évident qu'elle se disait que même l'intéressé lui-même aurait du le remarquer à force. Mais bon, c'est à Naruto que l'on faisait allusion et il n'avait jamais été connu comme le ninja le plus futé du village de la feuille. Quant à lui, même s'il était obsédé par elle et qu'il tentait de la séduire de manières fort maladroites, il n'avait pas l'air de mal s'entendre avec la Hyuuga. Bien au contraire. Non, ce ne serait une mauvaise chose pour personne si les deux se mettaient ensemble. Ni pour eux, ni pour elle. Après tout, Tsunade lui avait promis de la prendre comme élève et de lui apprendre quelques techniques de soin si elle gagnait. Si elle perdait... Non, elle ne perdrait pas.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à ce qui devait être Hima.

« C'est riquiqui » fit remarquer Naruto. Il n'y avait en effet qu'une dizaine de maisons. Par contre, les champs étaient nombreux et bien fournis. On pouvait penser que ce petit village vivait en autarcie à y regarder de plus près il semblait d'ailleurs n'y avoir aucun hôtel, que des habitations et une espèce d'usine. Sakura pensa un moment que ce n'était peut-être qu'une petite partie d'Hima, mais aucun chemin ne partait du village. Il n'y avait que des arbres pour délimiter la zone sur trois côtés et un petit ruisseau du quatrième. Au-delà du cours d'eau la forêt reprenait très vite contrôle du territoire.

Après un rapide scan au _Byakugan_, l'équipe pénétra dans la rue principale... enfin, c'était l'unique rue pour être exact. Elle était vide, mais ils aperçurent une femme occupée à ramasser des légumes dans le terrain situé derrière une maison en pierre d'un goût douteux. Sakura héla la dame qui les rejoignit un sourire aux lèvres.

« Des visiteurs ? C'est rare par ici ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Bonjour. Nous recherchons deux hommes, commença Sakura avant de faire attention à ses mots, ils portent des combinaisons bleues étranges... »

L'agricultrice s'esclaffa. Naruto restait quant à lui étrangement silencieux... Peut-être avait-il quand même une once de savoir-vivre ?

« Des combinaisons avec des boutons partout, c'est ça ? Vous devez parler du maire et de Asuki ! Ces deux-là n'arrêtent pas de construire des appareils bizarres. Hyoma – c'est le nom du maire – n'arrête pas de nous dire que c'est pour le bien du village, mais entre nous il refuse de nous donner des détails. C'est un peu louche tout ça ! »

Elle rigola de plus belle. Décidément ces deux-là devaient être de sacrés comiques... mais aussi des voleurs, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Les trois ninjas continuèrent d'interroger les habitants et apprirent de nombreux détails sur ces deux individus. Des détails physiques tout d'abord qui assuraient qu'ils parlaient bien des mêmes personnes, puis des détails sur le village et les récentes activités des deux compères. Hyoma aurait fondé Hima il y a une quinzaine d'années, souhaitant vivre dans un endroit calme, loin des dangers de la guerre. Quelques personnes – dont Asuki – partirent avec lui ou vinrent le rejoindre plus tard, construisant leur propre maison. La vie y était dure, mais personne ne semblait s'en plaindre. Sakura ne comprenait pas l'état d'esprit de ces personnes, mais ne portait pas de jugement, restant très professionnelle. Ils apprirent aussi que depuis un moment, le maire et son ami étaient souvent en déplacement dans la plaine voisine où ils construisaient une grosse machine, mais personne ne semblait connaître son utilité. Ils avaient aussi quelquefois quitté Hima pour aller acheter des pièces qui ne pouvaient pas être construites à l'usine, ou l'on travaillait en particulier le métal.

Le puzzle se mettait petit à petit en place. Tout ce que les deux ninjas sans village avaient fait jusqu'alors ne servait probablement qu'à construire cette fameuse machine. Quel pouvoir pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Après quelques minutes de réflexion, personne ne trouva de réponse... Naruto n'en cherchait certainement pas d'ailleurs. Bon, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se rendre dans cette plaine et en finir, mais... et son pari alors ? Elle ne pouvait pas déjà laisser tomber ! Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour son prochain plan, mais elle n'avait plus trop le choix... Elle devait mettre au clair les sentiments de Naruto et peut-être les attiser un peu. Il fallait éloigner un instant Hinata pour cela et donc il fallait également une raison valable de le faire. Sakura se tritura les méninges avant d'annoncer :

« Je pense qu'on est prêts. Je voulais juste vérifier une dernière chose : aller voir à l'usine quelles pièces notre cible a récupérées. Tu veux bien y aller Hinata ? On t'attend ici.

- D'accord... » Elle avait l'air un peu surprise, mais ne contesta pas le leader du groupe et partit en vitesse. « Prends ton temps » pensa Sakura sans oser le dire à voix haute. Ça aurait été un peu louche. Elle pouvait commencer à interroger Naruto. Elle avait bien répété son texte le soir avant, mais savait qu'avec lui il serait difficile d'aiguiller la conversation dans la bonne direction.

« Il faut que je te parle, entama-t-elle d'une voix grave.

- C'est pour la mission ? Pas de souci, je vais t'exploser ces deux mecs, ils vont rien y voir.

- Non... C'est à propos d'Hinata. »

Elle avait visiblement réussi à l'intéresser. Il la regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il avait l'air bête. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh rien... Rien de grave. Je pense juste qu'elle s'intéresse beaucoup à toi et que c'est dommage que tu ne fasses pas plus d'efforts.

- Par rapport à quoi ? »

Ses sourcils montraient parfaitement son incompréhension. Il allait falloir être plus directe avec quelqu'un comme lui ! Sakura alla droit au but, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout cette fois-ci. Elle aurait crié s'il n'y avait pas tant de monde autour, mais elle se contenta d'un ton plus insistant.

« Mais enfin, elle t'aime ! Elle est totalement amoureuse de toi, ça se voit à des kilomètres ! Et toi, tu ne fais rien pour lui faire plaisir, tu la remarques à peine ! »

Naruto rougit légèrement. Apparemment il n'avait en effet pas remarqué ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Il prit son temps pour réfléchir, avant de répondre :

« C'est que... je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il la regardait avec un air presque sérieux, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était l'objet de ses désirs, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Bien sûr, toutes les tentatives de Naruto lui avaient fait un peu plaisir, mais elle ne pouvait le voir autrement que comme un ami. Et puis surtout, il y avait Sasuke... Si elle voulait avoir une chance que les deux s'embrassent volontairement, il fallait changer la façon de voir les choses de Naruto, quitte à être un peu brusque. Sinon il y avait toujours le plan B : les forcer à s'embrasser, par contrainte physique. Mais c'était vraiment cruel, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le faire et Tsunade contesterait sûrement l'enjeu du pari. Le plan A s'imposait pour le moment.

« Je ne t'aime pas Naruto. Il faut m'oublier. Tu devrais plutôt profiter du fait qu'une jolie fille comme Hinata soit amoureuse de toi et t'intéresser à elle. Essaie de lui parler un peu, tu découvriras peut-être des sentiments enfouis dont tu ignorais l'existence. »

Il n'était pas seulement triste, mais aussi confus et un peu énervé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car Hinata revenait déjà. La ninja aux cheveux rose ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose.

« Ils ont commandé beaucoup de pièces en métal de diverses formes. Beaucoup d'engrenages, de grandes plaques, des écrous, ce type de choses. Rien de très intéressant en fait. »

Sakura la remercia d'un signe de tête bien qu'elle se moquait pas mal de ce qu'elle avait bien pu entendre. Maintenant, elle pensait un peu comme Naruto : il fallait aller combattre et finir cette mission. Le genin qui avait encore l'air bouleversé aurait bien le temps de cogiter sur la route... Et Sakura avait déjà l'idée du piège final qui les ferait tomber l'un pour l'autre. Mais ce serait sur le retour.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la plaine où devaient se trouver leurs deux adversaires. Elle se situait à moins de trois kilomètres derrière la rivière qui délimitait les limites du village et ils y furent en très peu de temps. Personne ne prononça un seul mot durant la traversée sylvestre, pas même Naruto qui est d'habitude plus enclin à se plaindre. Il fallait espérer qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à leur petite discussion.

Ils n'eurent pas de problème à reconnaître leur destination. La plaine en question était une gigantesque clairière, plus ou moins ovale, et au centre se trouvait un dôme de métal et de bois.

« _Byakugan_ ! »

Hinata scruta l'horizon, mais ne voyait personne. Ce n'était pas seulement dû aux combinaisons cette fois-ci, car elle ne pouvait pas non plus voir l'intérieur de cette espèce de laboratoire. La meilleure solution était encore de se rendre à l'intérieur en restant autant que possible sur ses gardes. Ils avancèrent donc en position triangulaire, Naruto à l'avant. Sakura récupéra quelques kunai et fut rappelée au passage de la présence de la limace qui l'accompagnait dans l'une de ses poches. Elle avait probablement quelques vertus curatives s'il le fallait, mais la raison de sa venue sur cette mission était tout autre.

Lorsque la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit, tout le monde se mit davantage sur ses gardes. Ils virent bien quelqu'un fondre sur eux à toute vitesse, mais Naruto ne put éviter le coup de pied horizontal qui le projeta sur le côté. C'était l'homme masqué, celui qui avait invoqué l'ours et que les citoyens d'Hima avaient nommé Asuki. Sakura tenta un kunai explosif, mais il l'évita bien trop facilement. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air rapide au premier abord, un peu trop lourd pour enchaîner de tels mouvements. Il voulut asséner un coup de poing à Hinata, mais celle-ci le vit venir, l'évita et contrattaqua avec trois doigts à un endroit bien précis. L'homme semblait avoir été lourdement touché. Naruto avait eu le temps de se relever et les trois ninjas se tenaient maintenant côte à côte, à quelques mètres de leur adversaire. Sakura lui demanda :

« Quel est votre plan ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez au juste ici ?

- Le laboratoire est l'endroit où Hyoma construit la machine qui va supprimer tous les conflits dans le monde, une machine qui amènera la paix où qu'elle aille.

- C'est stupide ! Si les problèmes mondiaux pouvaient se résoudre aussi facilement, ça se saurait.

- Bah, fit-il d'un air résigné, vous verrez bien quand elle sera activée. Ce n'est plus que l'affaire de quelques secondes maintenant...

- Vraiment ? Fit Naruto. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour te péter la gueule alors.

- ... Essayez donc. »

Il invoqua alors immédiatement le même ours qu'ils avaient déjà affronté auparavant. Il dépassait de peu le laboratoire et semblait plus féroce que la dernière fois.

« Je m'occupe de l'ours » annonça Naruto. Le ninja créa alors quelques dizaines de clones qui partirent tous à l'assaut de la bête, s'attachant à ses jambes, à son cou et montant même jusqu'à sa tête. L'animal ne savait trop que faire et donnait des coups dans le vide, faisant parfois tomber un clone au sol, ce dernier disparaissant alors. Naruto donnait des coups de poing et de kunai, mais ça n'affectait pas énormément son adversaire. C'était un peu comme si un homme était piqué par une cinquantaine de fourmis, partout sur son corps. Désagréable, mais sans grande atteinte à sa force vitale.

Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés, les deux filles pouvaient se concentrer sur le ninja. Celui-ci continuait à utiliser ses rapides techniques de taijutsu. Son style de combat ressemblait un peu à celui de Rock Lee, mais il se déplaçait encore plus vite en contrepartie ses coups étaient plus faibles. On pouvait en effet parer avec ses bras sans trop prendre de dommage, mais il n'était pas évident de contrattaquer. Comprenant que les réflexes d'Hinata étaient grands, il se concentra sur Sakura qui faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour se défendre. Le combat était toutefois un peu trop unilatéral, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille attrape le pied de son adversaire et le fit passer au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'écraser au sol. Il tenta de se relever, mais Hinata fut sur lui très vite et immobilisa certains muscles de ses jambes en touchant quelques points bien précis. À l'aide de son œil, elle pouvait savoir exactement où viser pour stopper les flux de chakra.

« Je... je ne peux plus bouger » murmura-t-il. Mais son inquiétude ne dura pas bien long : il siffla un coup et l'ours qui jusqu'alors ne prêtait attention qu'à Naruto ne dirigea à présent dans leur direction. Les deux filles se retirèrent de sa trajectoire et l'invocation en profita pour récupérer son maître et le placer au sommet de son crâne. Elles tentèrent alors de s'attaquer à ses jambes pour le faire tomber, mais rien à faire, il était bien trop imposant. De son côté, Naruto avait par contre de nombreux clones situés un peu partout sur cette gigantesque fourrure et ne tarda pas à comprendre que la meilleure manière de mettre fin à ce combat était d'attaquer le point faible de l'ours, à savoir l'invocateur lui-même. Ce ne devait pas être trop compliqué maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher. Voyant que des dizaines de clones avançaient vers lui et que son ours géant n'était pas vraiment capable de se débarrasser de toutes les bestioles qui infestaient sa fourrure, Asuki invoqua deux ours, de grandeur nature cette fois-ci. Les deux animaux parvinrent à exterminer quelques clones, mais ceux-ci ne faisaient que servir d'appâts ! Pendant ce temps, le vrai Naruto s'était caché dans la fourrure et avait avancé couché pour n'en ressortir qu'une fois devant l'adversaire. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps d'être surpris avant que Naruto ne recrée de multiples clones qui lui assénèrent des coups de poing à répétition avant de l'éjecter de sa monture. Il s'écrasa au sol avec une rare violence et tomba inconscient. Les ours disparurent alors un à un et Naruto et ses clones tombèrent de plus ou moins haut. L'original étant tout en haut, il aurait pu mal tomber si Sakura n'avait pas utilisé l'un des clones comme piédestal pour l'attraper au vol et le déposer délicatement. « J'aurais dû laisser Hinata faire ça » songea-t-elle, mais elle avait réagi à l'instinct. Un de moins !

« Bravo Naruto » fit Hinata d'une voix douce, mais joyeuse. L'interpelé sourit et montra du doigt leur prochaine étape.

« La porte du laboratoire est ouverte. Allons-y ! »

L'intérieur du bâtiment était assez semblable à l'idée que l'on pouvait s'en faire de l'extérieur. Les murs du dôme tenaient en place à l'aide de grands piliers de bois. Des outils de travail jonchaient le sol et surtout l'énorme machine dont ils avaient tant entendu parler se trouvait au centre. Elle était également surtout composée de métal, mais contenait aussi des pièces dont la composition n'était pas très claire, des matériaux peut-être plus rares et recherchés. Sa forme ovale était soutenue par quatre gros piliers et à son sommet était perché leur ennemi, le fameux Hyoma.

« Je vous attendais, fit-il d'un air amusé. Voilà quelques minutes que je suis prêt à mettre la machine en marche au cas où vous parviendriez à vaincre Asuki. Désolé de vous dire ça, mais vous avez déjà perdu. »

Il appuya sur un bouton avant même que les ninjas ne puissent dire le moindre mot. L'ovoïde se mit à trembler.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda Sakura. Quelle est cette machine ? Expliquez-vous !

- Oh, vous n'en ressentez donc pas les effets ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu racontes, mais sache que tu as affaire au grand Naruto Uzumaki ! La défaite n'est pas une option pour moi. »

Il voulut alors courir dans sa direction, mais après deux pas il s'étala au sol.

« Naruto ! »

Hinata voulut le rejoindre, mais tomba à genoux. Sakura ne tarda pas à les rejoindre au sol. Leur force les avait brusquement quittés. Il ne fallait pas être un devin pour comprendre que l'activation de cette machine n'y était pas pour grand chose.

« C'est le grand problème des ninjas, entama Hyoma, ils utilisent du chakra pour tout et n'importe quoi, repoussent toujours leurs limites au-delà des capacités humaines. Mais si on leur retire ce chakra, leur fatigue reprend le dessus et ils sont même incapables de tenir debout après avoir couru toute une journée dans la forêt et combattu un moment.

- Le chakra ? Cette abomination nous retire notre chakra ? Questionna Sakura. Impossible...

- Abomination ? Ce n'est pas très gentil, j'ai moi-même construit cet absorbeur de chakra pièce par pièce. J'ai également soigné son design, bien que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y passer un coup de peinture. Je le trouve plutôt réussi : imposant et ingénieux.

- C'est stupide, dit Naruto. Juste parce que vous êtes faibles, vous devez recourir à de telles techniques pour tenter de nous battre.

- Oh, parce que tu crois que nous avons créé ça pour vous ? Nos projets sont bien plus grands ! Nous allons créer des appareils dont le champ d'action s'étale bien plus loin que celui-là. Ce n'est que le prototype tout le monde perd son chakra dans un rayon de deux ou trois kilomètres à peine. Les habitants d'Hima n'en souffriront pas : ils ont appris à utiliser leur corps de façon naturelle et ne se reposent pas simplement sur le chakra.

- Mais à quoi bon ? Demanda Sakura. Le monde vit très bien ainsi, le chakra ne pose pas de problèmes.

- Oh, tu es bien jeune ma petite. Je ne pense pas que tu aies déjà assisté à une guerre. Un combat où les ninjas sont sensés aider les citoyens, mais ne pensent en réalité qu'à leur propre peau. Si j'ai créé Hima, c'est pour accueillir les gens qui veulent rester loin des conflits et vivre simplement... Mais actuellement, c'est impossible puisque les ninjas tuent sans distinction entre ennemi et allié, entre soldat et simple citoyen.

- C'est faux ! Protesta Sakura.

- Pour toi peut-être, mais c'est la triste réalité de la guerre. C'est chacun pour soi. Si le monde entier était privé de chakra, les ninjas ne pourraient plus avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur les gens et tout le monde y sera gagnant. Tout le monde vivra plus heureux.

- Tsssk, soupira Naruto. Je pensais au moins que tu allais nous donner une bonne explication, mais là je ne peux plus attendre. Tu dis vraiment trop de conneries. »

Il se releva difficilement, s'appuyant sur ses jambes pour se donner de la force. Il avança alors pas à pas en direction de l'ennemi.

« Oh, tu parviens à tenir debout, s'étonna Hyoma. Malheureusement, ça ne suffira pas. Ne t'es-tu pas demandé à quoi pouvaient bien servir nos combinaisons ? Il serait bien embêtant que les effets de l'absorbeur de chakra nous pénalisent également, ne penses-tu pas ? _Goukakyuu no jutsu_. »

Naruto ne put éviter le souffle de feu qui lui arriva dessus, mais fit barrage de son corps pour protéger ses deux collègues. Il tourna la tête et leur sourit en disant :

« Pas de souci ! Je vais l'éclater. »

Lorsque la flamme se dissipa, il en resta cependant une autour de Naruto. Non, à y regarder de plus près ce n'était pas une flamme, mais une aura orange qui enveloppait le corps de Naruto. Certaines de ses dents avaient poussé et étaient devenues plus pointues.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'interrogea Hyoma. Du chakra ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas aspiré ?

- Peut-être est-il aspiré, peut-être pas, répondit Naruto. De toutes façons, il y en a bien plus que ta petite machine ne puisse en supporter.

- Impossible ! Elle devrait fonctionner sur des villages entiers ! Quel est donc ce chakra étrange ?

- Wooooooooooooh ! »

Naruto se concentrait et derrière lui, Sakura et Hinata l'encourageaient du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Leurs voix étaient faibles mais pleines d'espoir. Le chakra du renard à neuf queues couvrait à présent son corps d'une pellicule orange et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à gagner. La sueur coulait sur le visage de son adversaire qui ne pensait pas avoir à affronter un tel démon ! Naruto, mi-homme mi-renard, bondit alors sur son adversaire et le griffa au visage. Celui-ci recula et tenta de le repousser avec quelques boules de feu, mais le jinchuuriki les évita toutes avec une agilité impressionnante. Il lui donna un coup de boule d'une puissance sans pareil qui l'envoya valser contre une paroi du dôme. Hyoma toussait et crachait du sang. Alors qu'il se relevait péniblement, Naruto-Kyuubi s'attaqua à la machine et la réduisit en charpies en quelques coups de griffes.

« Non, pas ça ! Le travail de toute une vie, se plaignit Hyoma. Ne comprends-tu donc pas mes intentions ? Je voulais amener la paix dans le monde ! »

Le maire de Hima s'était relevé et s'appuyait contre le mur. Naruto quitta sa forme de renard et reprit son apparence originelle. Les deux filles purent aussi se relever leur chakra était en partie revenu.

« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. » Naruto créa un clone, qui commença à créer une boule bleue dans sa main. « Penses-tu vraiment que la guerre cesserait s'il n'y avait plus de ninjas ? Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'y aurait plus de guerriers, qu'il n'y aurait plus de personnes au-dessus du lot, capables de combattre et décidées à prendre le pouvoir. » Le _Rasengan_ était maintenant terminé et Naruto courait vers l'ennemi en finissant son raisonnement. « Crois-tu qu'il n'y aurait plus ni soldats, ni guerre ? Le chakra n'est qu'un détail, la mentalité humaine ne changera pas, idiot ! » À ces mots, Hyoma reçut une boule d'énergie au milieu du ventre et fut écrasé entre la main du ninja et le mur avant que ce dernier ne casse et qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, dans l'herbe de la prairie.

« Et voilà ! »

Naruto se retourna en souriant vers ses deux alliées. Elles n'avaient pas été très utiles dans ce combat, mais il ne leur en voulait pas. Il préférait même se garder les adversaires les plus forts pour lui tout seul, la gloire n'en était que plus grande. Sakura trouvait dommage qu'il ne dise des choses plus ou moins intelligentes qu'en combattant et qu'il était si bête dans la vie de tous les jours. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une manière de penser très développée et la jeune genin avait trouvé du vrai tant dans ce qu'avait dit Naruto que dans les élucubrations de Hyoma. Son plan partait d'une bonne intention, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi assez loin. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu réfléchir assez loin ? Son laboratoire était en tout cas maintenant en grande partie détruit et ne poserait plus de problèmes. La mission était un succès !

« Je vous félicite tous les trois ! J'enverrai le paiement à Konoha au plus vite. »

Kirasun posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse autour de laquelle il était assis accompagné des trois ninjas qui avaient ramené non pas un, mais bien deux criminels ! Konoha enverrait bientôt du monde pour les escorter dans une autre prison, mais ils croupissaient en attendant dans l'une des geôles du village, pieds et mains scellés. Sakura jeta un coup d'œil insistant à leur client et celui-ci ajouta :

« Ah oui, c'est juste. Je pensais organiser une petite fête en votre honneur !

- Normalement, nous devrions rentrer immédiatement une fois la mission terminée, rappela Hinata.

- C'est vrai, répondit Sakura. Normalement. Mais j'ai reçu l'autorisation du Hokage en personne avant de partir ! Alors autant en profiter et faire la fête toute la nuit ! »

Le comportement de Sakura devait être vraiment suspect, elle le lisait sur le visage de ses camarades. Tout à coup, Naruto sembla avoir une lueur de compréhension. L'avait-il percée à jour ? Elle ne savait même pas la décision qu'il avait prise suite à leur discussion. L'issue du pari devenait plus qu'incertaine et elle n'avait jamais été aussi peu sûre d'elle jusqu'alors. Tout deviendrait clair ce soir-là, elle l'espérait. Elle vérifia que la limace de Tsunade était toujours en place en priant en avoir réellement besoin sous peu. Et pas pour soigner ses blessures !

Une fois la nuit tombée, la fête battait son plein. La plupart des habitants du village les avaient remerciés, bien contents de récupérer leur argent, et s'agitaient sur la piste de danse ou buvaient un verre en rigolant. Le gérant de l'établissement brûlé leur avait raconté qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à réparer l'échoppe et espérait pouvoir reprendre son travail au plus vite. Il avait reçu un dédommagement de la part du village. L'ambiance était bon enfant, mais pas assez romantique au goût de Sakura. Elle avait demandé au maire s'il pourrait y avoir un feu de joie, mais les pompiers du village avaient refusé à cause des grandes chaleurs qui sévissaient dans la région. Il y avait même eu un départ de feu, non loin d'ici et ils préféraient ne prendre aucun risque. Un peu frustrée, Sakura se sentait un peu rassurée par les lumières qui brillaient de toutes les couleurs.

Elle s'était mise à l'écart, assise sur un banc et écoutait à moitié deux commerçants se disputer sur la façon dont s'étaient passés les événements d'il y a deux jours. Elle s'intéressait surtout à ce que manigançaient ses deux cibles, à savoir discuter avec des habitants. D'après les mimes de Naruto, il semblait leur raconter le combat contre l'ours géant... sans doute en embellissant légèrement la vérité. Hinata était assise à côté de lui – voilà déjà une bonne chose – mais se contentait de sourire comme à son habitude. Tout comme Sakura, elle portait un yukata qui la mettait très en valeur. Différentes teintes de violet s'y mariaient à merveille, alors que sur celui de la ninja aux cheveux rose, on pouvait distinguer des pétales de cerisier. C'était tout aussi idiot que de porter un haut avec son nom marqué dessus, mais elle trouvait cela amusant. Naruto, quant à lui, n'avait évidemment pas pris la peine de se changer... Qu'avait-elle au juste espéré en réclamant cette fête ? Ils étaient probablement trop timides pour faire autre chose que de rester assis l'un à côté de l'autre et même si elle s'était éloignée volontairement, elle se doutait bien que rien n'allait changer aussi facilement...

Toutefois, peut-être se trompait-elle. Alors qu'un slow s'amorçait gentiment après quelques musiques festives où les tambours avaient été mis extrêmement à contribution, et que l'on n'entendait à présent plus que des instruments à cordes, Naruto se leva et se gratta derrière la tête. Il dit quelque chose à Hinata, mais elle ne put comprendre quoi. En tout cas, quelque chose qui la fit rougir. Sakura s'en voulait de ne pas s'être placée plus près pour pouvoir espionner leur conversation. Mais elle fut très heureuse quand Hinata se leva et que Naruto lui prit la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la piste de danse. Ils devaient tous les deux être morts de stress, mais Sakura pensait l'être tout autant qu'eux. Après tout, c'était un peu grâce à elle ! Ils commencèrent alors à danser lentement, tournant en cercle. Leurs mains droites s'entrelaçaient, alors que les autres cherchaient péniblement leur place sur le corps de l'autre, avant de finir quelque part dans le dos. Ils n'étaient pas collés l'un à l'autre et une troisième personne aurait bien eu la place de s'incruster entre les deux, mais la tension et l'embarras ne quittaient pas leur visage. Ils se regardaient de temps à autre, avant de détourner le visage. Sakura sortit la limace de sa poche et la plaça sur son épaule.

« Ça ne va plus tarder maintenant, lui expliqua-t-elle. Souviens-toi bien de ce que tu vas voir et tu le répétera à Tsunade. »

Sakura crut entendre une réponse positive, mais elle était tout à fait incapable de dialoguer avec cet invertébré. Tsunade le pouvait toutefois et ses limaces comprenaient le langage humain, au moins le strict nécessaire. Elles fixèrent alors toutes les deux le couple qui dansait tant bien que mal au milieu d'autres couples du village. Mais même après cinq minutes, alors que le morceau approchait sans doute de la fin puisque le refrain venait d'être joué deux fois de suite, rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient toujours aussi rigides. Sakura ne pouvait plus attendre : il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose et surtout _maintenant_ ! Naruto lui lança soudainement un coup d'œil et la genin en profita alors pour mimer un baiser en frottant ses index l'un contre l'autre. Il semblait avoir compris le message, mais... Hinata qui regardait dans la même direction aussi. Ils se regardèrent alors, explosèrent le niveau de rouge naturellement admis sur un visage et détournèrent le regard dans deux directions opposées. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du slow, puis se séparèrent sans jamais se reparler de toute la soirée. Sakura était dégoûtée : elle avait été trop impatiente et avait peut-être gâché la seule chance qui lui restait.

Cette nuit-là, tout le monde dormit dans une chambre séparée et ils repartirent au matin en direction du village. Ce fut une nouvelle fois un voyage très silencieux...

Une semaine plus tard, les choses avaient bien changé à Konoha. Assise sur le toit d'une habitation, Sakura regardait ces deux nigauds passer sous ses yeux, la main dans la main. Ils faisaient les choses à leur rythme, mais avaient atteint un degré d'intimité qui étonnait plus d'une personne. À Konoha, il n'était pas exagéré de dire que tout le monde connaissait Naruto, que ce soit pour ses bêtises ou pour son lourd passé, mais il était vraiment surprenant qu'il s'affiche si sagement avec une Hyuuga. Enfin, avec n'importe qui en réalité. Romantisme et Naruto ne faisaient pas partie de ces mots que l'on met naturellement ensemble et on découvrait là une autre facette de sa personnalité. Sakura était heureuse pour eux et n'osait donc pas aller faire son rapport de mission sur place. Elle en avait écrit un qu'elle avait fait passer au Hokage, mais avait réussi à l'éviter durant tous ces jours. Elle restait sur le qui-vive en permanence et dès qu'elle apercevait quelqu'un qui avait pu être envoyé par Tsunade, elle changeait son chemin pour éviter de le croiser.

Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'elle voulait retarder le plus possible l'issue du pari et les conséquences qui en découleraient. C'était mieux pour chacun ainsi il fallait laisser le temps au temps. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de repenser sans arrêt à ce que le chef du village de Konoha lui avait dit ce jour-là... « Mais si tu perds... tu devras... accepter de sortir avec Naruto. » La condition l'avait prise au dépourvu, mais elle avait fini par accepter. Pourquoi fallait-il que pour une fois Tsunade gagne l'un de ses paris ? Le timing était plus que mauvais. Elle espérait que Tsunade retire son gage si elle apprenait que Naruto et Hinata formaient déjà un véritable couple. Et puis, si Naruto tombait vraiment amoureux de la ninja au _Byakugan_, il refuserait de sortir avec elle même si elle le lui demandait d'elle-même. Mais pour ça, il fallait du temps...

Oh ! Shizune se trouvait en bas dans la rue, en train de scruter les environs. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au nouveau duo au futur encore incertain, avant de quitter sa planque pour un endroit plus calme.

« Bonne chance » leur murmura-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'entendre.

* * *

Hey ! Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'à sa conclusion. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me le faire savoir ~

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai écrit cette histoire en 2007, mais j'ai réécrit la conclusion lors de ma relecture en 2012. 5 ans d'écart, oui ! Je pense avoir pu garder le style original toutefois. La fin était plus ouverte à l'époque, mais j'ai trouvé plus sympa de me diriger vers un pairing précis.

À bientôt !

Toady


End file.
